1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting first and second superposed flexible sheets from a horizontal upwardly facing support surface with the sheets clamped to the surface against shifting relative to each other in order that a stiff fluent food material may be spread over the uppermost sheet without either sheet shifting relative to the support surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of tamale making devices heretofore have been provided as well as food material confining devices which could be used in the preparation of a tamale before cooking and/or freezing.
Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,386,993, 2,411,857, 3,649,303, 3,667,971, 4,207,046, 4,498,377 and 4,516,923.
However, these previously known structures are not specifically designed to perform the desirable functions accomplished by the instant invention.